


You're All I See

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Post-High School, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean gets happy, his cheeks turn red. His face looks kind of blotchy and it almost looks like he has a rash or something, but somehow it's oddly attractive.</p><p>Or maybe Eren's just crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I See

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [First Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1BP0uLnPo8/) by Busker Busker. The song pretty much describes Eren in here so give it a listen if you want

When Jean gets happy, his cheeks turn red. His face looks kind of blotchy and it almost looks like he has a rash or something, but somehow it's oddly attractive.

Or maybe Eren's just crazy.

They're sitting across from each other in the only ice-cream parlor in their tiny little town, hands sticky and sweat stains under their arms. It's a disgustingly hot day and everyone is inside, either standing underneath the air conditioner or eating various frozen treats. Jean is currently digging into his fudge sundae, chocolate syrup smeared on the corner of his lips. It's honestly a little gross and Eren thinks that he should point that out, but it feels like his tongue has somehow gotten frozen. He can't form the words, even though there's an ugly voice in the back of his head complaining incessantly about how much of a slob Jean is.

"...so then it all worked out."

Eren blinks rapidly. He hadn't even noticed Jean had been talking.

"Er, what?"

Jean stops, spoon halfway to his lips. He frowns suddenly and sets his spoon back into his dish. His eyes are no longer bright and the redness of his cheeks fades slightly.

"Were you even listening?"

"There's chocolate syrup on your mouth."

Well. That hadn't been the way he intended on saying that. Jean blinks at him surprise, jaw dropped open and hands held out in exasperation.

"Are you shitting me?" he says in a dull voice, his eyes narrowed into tiny little slits. 

"Yeah," Eren says, half-paying attention, distracted by the way Jean licks at the corner of his lips. Now that the chocolate syrup is gone, the voice in the back of his head has finally shut up.

"So anyway, this is what happened..."

Jean's voice turns from individual words to a low hum that Eren thinks he could fall asleep from. Not because Jean is boring, but because the sound of his voice is pleasant and almost comforting. It's almost like a blanket that's just come out of the dryer, as odd as the comparison sounds.

"...So yeah, everything's fine now."

Jean's looking at him now. Eren has still has no idea what he's talking about, and he feels his throat go dry. He lifts his spoon to his mouth, anything to avoid meeting Jean's gaze, and swallows his melted ice cream. Jean's lips break into a crooked grin, one that makes Eren's heart do a little jump that he pretends not to notice.

"There's chocolate syrup on your mouth," Jean says, struggling not to laugh. His eyes crinkle up at the corners and he pretends to wipe at his mouth with a napkin.

"Shut up," Eren huffs, scrubbing at his mouth. When he looks at Jean, his cheeks are red again.

Eren's heart does that little jump again, and he's thankful for the napkin in front of his mouth as his lips form a wide smile.


End file.
